The overall objective of this project is to provide support for the performance of clinical studies of the Cancer and Leukemia Group B at the Lombard Comprehensive Cancer Center at Georgetown University Medical Center. The LCCC/GUMC is an NCI-designated Comprehensive Cancer Center. Richard Pestell, M.D. was appointed Director of the Cancer Center in 2002. LCCC/GUMC has been a CALGB main member institution since March 1997. LCCCC/GUMC participates in the entire range of multimodality clinical studies including therapeutic studies, correlative science studies, and companion studies of quality of life, survivorship, and cost effectiveness analyses. LCCC faculty have been active in all three areas of CALGB activities: accrual, scientific leadership, and administrative tasks. At the present time 74 CALGB protocols are active at GUMC/LCCC. During the period from 2002-April 30, 2005 281 patients have been entered onto CALGB or Intergroup trials. LCCCC/GUMC faculty are represented on 14 Committees or Working Groups. Two LCCCC/GUMC faculty members served as study chairs and two faculty members participated in CALGB audits. It is anticipated that LCCCC/GUMC investigators will continue their activities in the CALGB and new/young faculty members will become involved in the scientific endeavors of the group as they grow in their careers. A recent merger of Georgetown University Medical Center with the nonprofit Medstar Health Network has allowed the establishment of a Network-wide IRB. As a result of centralized clinical trials management and approval, CALGB accrual should continue to increase during the next funding period. Lastly, two MedStar hospitals have become CALGB affiliated institutions and are actively contributing to the overall accrual of the Lombardi/MedStar clinical trials network.